forcing laughter, faking smiles
by Empress of Everything
Summary: What if Gray and Lucy hadn't met at the guild, but at a ball both are attending, Lucy as the Heartfilia heir, and Gray as a thank you from a wealthy client? Would things be different for both of them? {GraLu week Day Seven-prompt-What if? Based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted.}


**A/N:** Peeps, it's late, I have freaking allergies that are driving me mad, it's late, I have work in the morning (a few hours from now), and this story nearly sent me over the blooming edge. For the love of all things that are good in this world, please take pity on me and like this story.

I'm gonna go curl up in a ball and die now.

* * *

Almost 16 year old Lucy Heartfilia stood on the podium, an eye of calm in the middle of a whirling storm of maids, lace, and pins. Most girls would _kill_ to be in her place right now. Being fitted for a drop-dead gorgeous gown before a ball held in her honor for her 16th birthday?

Lucy would rather be somewhere else. Anywhere at all but here.

Her brown eyes were dull as she stared at the girl in the mirror. Blonde hair pinned up in an elaborate bun, twined with pearls and bits of lace. Her pink gown was trimmed in the finest lace, bows, and rosettes. Her maids flitted about, adjusting a bow here, tightening the strings of her corset, making sure the Heartfilia heiress was ready for her presentation to the noble world.

She felt rather like a lamb being lead to the slaughter.

Her father didn't care about her birthday. He hadn't said a word to her that morning, just making sure the maids were aware that she needed to be ready by 6pm. If her mother had still been alive, there would have been breakfast in bed, giggling as Lucy opened her presents from her mother, being able to stay in bed until she was ready to get up, and just being able to have the day to herself. Instead of the blissful day of past birthdays, she was being dolled up so she could be presented to noblemen. All so she could be auctioned off on the marriage market.

Lucy wished for one moment for someone to come along and save her from this fate. But she knew that princes like the ones in fairy tales didn't really exist…

* * *

"Please, come to the ball with us as a thank you." The nobleman looked at 17 year old Gray Fullbuster with eyes full of gratitude. Okay, so he had just saved the man's daughter, but was that any reason to invite him to a _ball_? Gray didn't think so. The nobleman, Lord Crowley, thought otherwise.

"Are you sure?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable. Balls were not his scene. It wasn't anything for a member of Fairy Tail, someone more at home brawling and causing a ruckus. If he went, he would be so far out of his comfort zone he might as well be in a different dimension. Lord Crowley nodded firmly.

"Please, my daughter would be pleased for you to come, as would we. I'm sure Jude wouldn't mind once I explained the circumstances to him."

Gray sighed.

"All right, I suppose I can." _Just this once, please don't let me make a fool of myself._

* * *

Gray tugged on the collar of his borrowed suit, wishing he could shed it and toss jacket, tie, and shirt aside. If he did that, however, he would be embarrassing Lord Crowley who had been so kind to him. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

He didn't know his day was about to change for the better.

"Presenting, Miss Lucy Ashley Heartfilia, heiress of the Heartfilia Konzern!"

As Jude Heartfilia stepped out and presented his beautiful daughter Lucy, Gray's breath seemed to vanish. He had heard from Lord Crowley that she was beautiful, but _this_! As he gulped, trying to catch his breath, Gray studied her. Her pink gown clung to her body in all the right places, highlighting her natural assets. She held herself with grace and dignity, a rare sight for one so young.

She was lovely, he admitted readily, but there was something… _off_ about her. His dark eyes swept over her form, settling on her face. It was her eyes, he realized. They were empty dark orbs, lacking all emotion. Her smile was so fake Gray wondered how she was able to keep up the charade. She was practically a princess, why was she so unhappy?

He was interrupted from his musing by Lord Crowley's enthusiastic tug on his arm. "Come, Mr. Fullbuster, let me introduce you to Mr. Heartfilia and his daughter."

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea, my lord!"

"Oh, pish! Let's go."

Gray was led ( _dragged_ ) over to Jude Heartfilia and Lucy. Lord Crowley bowed and Gray followed his lead. "Master Heartfilia, may I present Gray Fullbuster, a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild." As Gray straightened, his eyes met Lucy's. She was looking at him with so much intensity, Gray had to resist the urge to step back. Why was she staring at him? Did he have something on his face? was his hair mused? Did he lose his shirt somehow in the twenty seconds since he had been introduced to her?

Then he realized he hadn't messed up. What he saw in her eyes was _longing_. Pure, unadulterated longing. Longing to be a part of his world, not her own. Wishing to maybe stave off the grief in her eyes, Gray bowed again to the girl. Spontaneously taking a leaf out of Loke's book, he reached for her hand and, lifting it to his lips, kissed the back of her gloved hand gently. Lucy let out a slight 'oh!' of surprise. Gray looked up and met her eyes with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"It's enchanting to meet you, Miss Heartfilia."

A tiny smile curled up her lips as she curtsied. "Likewise, Mr. Fullbuster."

Gray bit his lip, glancing at Lord Crowley and Jude Heartfilia. He took a step closer to the heiress. "May I have this dance, Miss Heartfilia?"

With a blush, she acquiesced.

The night was sparkling, flawless, for both young mages. Neither wanted it to end. When it did, they both felt bereft.

He returned to his guild the next day, wishing perhaps he could see her again.

She remained in the big house, all alone except for the memories of the glorious night. She was wonderstruck.

Both had the same thoughts echoing through their minds.

 _Please don't be in love with someone else, at least until we can meet again..._

* * *

 _~one year later~_

* * *

When Lucy came to Fairy Tail, riding high on the coattails of adrenaline and excitement, she didn't know what to expect.

Powerful mages? Yes.

New friends? Maybe…

Nearly dying the moment she stepped into the guild because apparently Fairy Tail was insane and they thought it was okay to just start brawling for no real reason?

Ehhh… Not so much.

Running into a familiar face, one she had been dreaming about and pining over for a year, was definitely not it.

She stared in shock at the man who had just asked to borrow her underwear. It was him. Same messy dark hair, same enigmatic eyes, same silver necklace, even the same cursedly gorgeous smirk.

"G..Gray?" She stuttered out, barely able to talk from shock. His head came up and he studied her with lazy eyes. Lazy eyes that widened in startlement when he realized who had addressed him.

 _"Lucy?"_

They both stood there staring.

It was several moments before Gray stepped forward, somehow regaining his clothes, to stand fully clothed before her. He hesitated, unsure if she would be accepting of his gesture. _Oh, to heck with it._ He reached for her hand and, lifting it to his lips, kissed the back of it gently. Gray looked up and met her eyes with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his lips.

"It's enchanting to meet you again, Lucy." Lucy blushing scarlet up to her hairline. Tugging her hand away gently, she curtsied slightly. "It was enchanting to meet you again as well, Gray."

She hesitated for a moment, as if questioning her right to be here and say these things. He smiled reassuringly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

It was the very first page of their adventure, not where the storyline ended.


End file.
